


Golden Glow

by Dorea



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Vaginal Fingering, goldencanary, unnecessary mention of coldflash, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa a Sara v baru. (Potřebuje vůbec pwp shrnutí?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Původně jsem měla v plánu zveřejnit druhou část Corpus delicti, ale no... nějak se to nepovedlo, a tak Coldflash holt počká.  
> Sara/Lisa mě poslední dobou dost baví (stejně tak pořád přemýšlím nad Barry/Hartley, no třeba k tomu někdy dojde ;) ), akorát těch povídek by mohlo být víc. I tak doufám, že si najdou nějaké čtenáře.  
> Povídka je bez betareaderu, pokud tedy najdete nějaké překlepy, gramatické chyby, dejte, prosím, vědět! :)  
> A asi bych měla zmínit, že tohle je moje první pwp psané po velmi dlouhé době (mluvíme tu o letech :D)   
> Komentáře a srdíčka potěší!  
> Díky a příjemné čtení :)

Sara se vrátila do baru a překvapeně zůstala stát na místě. Kde ještě před několika minutami seděli její přátelé, byly teď jen prázdné židle. Jedinou stopou po jejich přítomnosti zůstaly polovypité sklenky piva a převrácené panáky.

„To je jim podobné,“ povzdechla si sama pro sebe a otočila se směrem ke dveřím. Třeba je ještě dožene a donutí je koupit jí pití na jejich účet.

„Ty už nestihneš.“ Zadržel ji ženský hlas těsně před tím, než vykročila ze dveří.

 _Lisa_. Snartovu sestru viděla dnes poprvé, i když ji chtěla poznat už kdysi na Waverideru. Tenkrát to nestihla, nebo si to Leonard nepřál.

Oba sourozenci společné kořeny rozhodně nezapřeli. Pronikavé modré oči, tmavé vlasy, lícní kosti, které vybízely k zakousnutí, a v neposlední řadě i _snartovský_ škleb, který Saru rozverně lechtal v podbřišku. Osud vybavil sourozence skvělou genetikou, asi si to vynahradil na šťastném či spíše nešťastném dětství.

„Ty dvě hrdličky odešli asi před deseti minutami a zbytek se rozhodl zajít do Belly Burgeru,“ oznámila Lisa Saře. Stála ležérně opřená o stěnu místnosti. Ruce založené na hrudi. Na černém triku vynikly zlatě namalované nehty a společně s rudými rty a pečlivě natočenými vlasy kolem sebe šířila Lisa auru nebezpečí, kterému by jeden rád podlehl.

Sara si odfrkla: „Doufám, že Ray nezapomene zavřít dveře do pokoje, až se budu vracet. Ne že bych se ráda nepodívala, ale on i Kendra se posledně červenali celé týdny.“

„Oh,“ pohodila Lisa pobaveně hlavou a jazykem si přejela rty. „Já vlastně myslela Lennyho a Flashe,“ zazubila se. „Dáš si něco k pití?“ houpavým krokem došla za bar - dobře si vědomě Sařina obdivného pohledu - opřela se lokty o dřevěnou desku a vyzývavě se na Saru usmála. Tahle pozice odhalovala spíš více než méně z jejího výstřihu lemovaného zlatou krajkou. Nehledě na to, že lokty své přednosti ještě zdůraznila.

Sara se poplácala po ramenou, že se nedala rozhodit. Od Leonarda a jednou i od Micka slyšela o tom, jak dokázala být Lisa drzá, jak testovala lidi. Nasadila proto úsměv hodný lstivé šelmy, před kterou je lahodná kořist. Rozhoupala boky a s divokou elegancí se usadila na barovou stoličku, rozhodnutá přistoupit na jakoukoli hru, kterou bude chtít Coldova mladší sestra hrát.

„Nechám se překvapit, namíchej mi něco,“ odpověděla na otázku. Koketně naklonila hlavu a olízla si rty.

Lisa jí úsměv vrátila, otočila se k ní zády a po chvíli hledání sáhla po láhvi burbonu a tmavého rumu. Zpod pultu vyndala pomerančovou a citronovou šťávu a menší lahev bez popisu. Vše pečlivě odvážila.

„Víš, že když přidáš o trochu víc rumu, bude to mnohem lepší?“ řekla jí Sara. „Pracovala jsem za barem několik let,“ pokrčila na nevyřčenou otázku rameny. „Poznám Golden Glow, Golden Glider,“ sdělila jí se širokým pobaveným úsměvem. „Jste s Leonardem naprosto stejní.“

„Omyl. Lenny to neumí _udělat_ tak dobře jako já,“ zamávala Saře před obličejem šejkrem a jedovatě se usmála. Nalila odměřené tekutiny do šejkru, přidala led a pečlivě jím zatřepala. Odšroubovala víko a nalila zlatavý nápoj do dvou sklenek na dlouhé stopce a do každé ještě vhodila plátek pomeranče. Jednu z nich posunula směrem k Saře.

„Na zdraví,“ mrkla na ni a sama se chopila svého drinku, pečlivě sledujíc Sařinu reakci.

Sara uchopila sklenku a usrkla. Na jazyku se jí rozlila palčivá chuť alkoholu následující sladkostí pomerančů a končící něčím, co nemohla identifikovat. Nějaký bylinný sirup, rozmarýn? Ne ten chutná jinak. Podívala se na culící Lisu.

„Trochu jsem si to upravila,“ pokrčila rameny a usrkla svého drinku. „Víš co?“ uculila se a oči se jí rozzářily jako dítěti v cukrárně. „Když mě dokážeš _udělat_ … hmm pětkrát za noc, řeknu ti své tajemství.“

Sara děkovala komukoli, kdo jí slyšel, že polkla chvilku před tím, než jí Lisa sdělila svou nabídku. „Nechodíš kolem horké kaše,“ zavrtěla hlavou a znovu si lokla. Doušek hravě vklouzl do úst, příjemně polechtal v hrdle a rozverně zahřál v žaludku. _A proč vlastně ne?_ pomyslela si.

Lisa jí dychtivě pozorovala. Znovu se opřela o bar, dávajíc na odiv své přednosti jako by Saře nabízela, co všechno dnešní noc může být její.

„Nemám proč chodit kolem horké kaše. S Lennym nic nemáš, to bys s ním teď byla ty a ne zdejší hrdina a nezlob se, ale Mickův typ nejsi. Ostatní mě nezajímají. Teď jen, jestli máš zájem ty?“

Sara se naklonila, rozhodnutá už od samotné otázky. Ústa pouhé centimetry od Lisiiných a v očích šibalské ohníčky. „Kam půjdem‘?“ zeptala se šeptem a sebrala Lise její skleničku, kterou vzápětí dopila.

Lisa vypadala trochu smutně, zřejmě čekala něco jiného, než že přijde o zbytek drinku. Skoro ihned se ale vzpamatovala: „Nahoru, máme tam _doupě_.“

Než stihla Sara zareagovat, byla chycena za ruku a odvlečena do prvního patra nad barem. Bylo poznat, že tu občas někdo přespí, ale rozhodně to nebylo pravidlem podle vrstvy prachu. Postel ale byla čistá a ve vzduchu se krom prachu vznášela i chemická vůně jasmínu.

„Moc se mi líbí tvůj zadek,“ pronesla Lisa zničehonic. Přitočila se k Saře a objala ji. Ruce neomylně sjely až na pevné půlky, které majetnicky stiskly. „Tak akorát do ruky.“

Sara se usmála a natáhla se pro polibek. Objela jazykem Lisiiné rty a ona ji s radostí vpustila dovnitř. Chutnala po pomerančích, štiplavém alkoholu a … ne, poslední ingredience zůstávala záhadou. Raději se znovu soustředila na polibek. Objala svým jazykem ten Lisiin a jemně ho laskala, hrála si. Ze začátku nevinné polibky brzy vystřídaly ty horečnaté, dychtivé, očekávající víc a víc. Dravé chňapání po úst té druhé, stále naléhavější doteky na citlivých místech. Sara ani nepostřehla, že Lisiiné ruce se přemístily z jejích hýždí na břicho a snažily se jí probojovat do kalhot.

Sara se na ni zamračila a nespokojeně mlaskla jazykem. „Myslela jsem, že to já tě mám udělat.“ Rychlostí, kterou od ní Lisa nečekala, ji dostrkala až k posteli, na kterou jí svalila a přikryla její tělo svým. Věnovala jí další polibek. Ovšem velmi krátký, aby se mohla vydat zmapovat její tělo.

Jazykem přejela Sara přes hranu obličeje dolů po šíji. Nepozastavila se ani jedinou sekundu nad rozšklebenou jizvou na krku, jak se Lisa obávala. Vtiskla motýlí polibek na místečko vedle. Ruce se něžně dotýkaly Lisiina těla. Vklouzly pod tenké triko a prsty roztančily na kůži pomalý škádlivý tanec. Uchopily lem trička, které měla Lisa oblečeno, a s malými obtížemi jí ho Sara přetáhla přes hlavu. Skončilo někde na zaprášené podlaze.

V pokoji bylo chladno - zbytečnost, vytápět místnost, kde většinu času nikdo nepobýval. Lise vyskákala okamžitě husí kůže a Sara neodolala a zlehounka přejela konečky prstů po citlivé pokožce a několikrát jí ochutnala. Zanechala po sobě vlhkou stopu, na kterou, když pak foukla, vyloudila z Lisy nádherný smyslný zvuk, který se jí zakousl do třísel. Objala její ňadra skrytá v kolébce tenké krajky. Lisa se trhaně nadechla a opřela se do Sařiných rukou.

„Netrpělivá,“ pokývala Sara pobaveně hlavou. „Řekni mi, co se ti líbí? Máš ráda, když si někdo hraje s nima,“ přejela palcem přes okrajkovanou bradavku, ignorujíc trhané nadechnutí, „nebo chceš, abych se raději věnovala tomuhle?“ přimkla ruku na Lisiino pohlaví a stiskla. Lisa jí vyšla vstříc. Látka nohavic už pomalu začínala vlhnout.

„Oboje,“ vydechla Lisa omámeně a nadzdvihla pánev ve snaze ulevit hladu, který se jí kroutil v podbřišku.

„Dychtivá a nenasytná, přesně jak to mám ráda,“ usmála se spokojeně Sara. Zvedla se z postele, aby si sundala vlastní triko a kalhoty. Shodila spodní prádlo, zdaleka ne tak nazdobené jako to Lisiino, a několik dlouhých chvil stála před Lisou, aby si ji mohla dobře prohlédnout.

„Líbí se mi tvoje bradavky,“ zhodnotila Lisa obrázek před sebou a vystrčila špičku jazyka mezi rudé rty.

Na Sařině tváři se rozlil spokojený úsměv a rukou si pohladila drobné růžové bradavky a pak zagestikulovala na ležící ženu - Jsi na řadě.

Lisa se položila na lůžko, nadzdvihla boky a stáhla úzké džíny společně s krajkovými kalhotkami, které hodila po Saře, ta pohotově uhnula. Pak se Lisa posadila a rozepnula si i podprsenku.

„Ani ty tvoje nejsou špatné,“ zašklebila se Sara a na důkaz svých slov po nich lehce přejela bříšky prstů. Lisiiny bradavky byly tmavší a dvorce o něco širší, ale o nic méně lákavější. Sara takřka vibrovala energií, jak moc se těšila, až kolem nich obtočí rty.

Posunula Lisu dál na střed postele a obkročmo se na ni usadila. Natlačila ji do podušek a naklonila se pro polibek, který pokračoval směrem dolů, se zastávkou u ňader. Těm se věnovala dlouho a seznámila se s každičkým místečkem. Další pauzu udělala u citlivého podbřišku, kde ji pobavila kůže chvějící se očekáváním. Až konečně Sara doputovala mezi Lisiina stehna, která se před ní ochotně rozevřela. Lisa byla hladká až na pečlivě upravený tmavý malý trojúhelníček na Venušině pahorku. Spodní hrot směřující tam, kde Lisa potřebovala Saru nejvíc. Sara ale nechtěla nic uspěchat. Prvně věnovala pozornost jen oblým, hladkým stehnům. Zlehka líbala jemnou kůži na jejich vnitřní straně a záměrně se vyhýbala místu, které jí volalo.

„Pětkrát pamatuj,“ zasyčela Lisa netrpělivě a odpovědí jí bylo jen sotva patrné uchechtnutí a jemný kousanec.

Vzápětí ale Sara svou _chybu_ napravila. Bez nejmenšího varování špičkou jazyka přejela přes nejcitlivější místo na ženském těle a než dozněl Lisiin trhaný povzdech, sevřela rty kolem malého hrbolku. Přesně tam, kde to Lisa potřebovala. Sara se podívala na Lisu a setkala se s párem dychtivých planoucích očí, až jí podbřiškem projela slastná křeč. Samolibě se ušklíbla a zakroužila jazykem. Odpovědí jí byl táhlý vzlyk a musela chytit Lisu za boky, aby to byla stále ona, kdo má situaci pod kontrolou. Jemně přejela zuby po kůži kolem a palci pomalu masírovala závojíčky Lisiiného pohlaví a občas mezi ně zajela mrštným jazykem. Rozhrnovala je a obdivovala krásu ženského těla. Tenhle pohled jí nikdy neomrzí.

Lisa se zřejmě rozhodla, že si Sara dává na čas a zvedla boky vybízejíc tak druhou ženu k další činnosti. Sara se zachichotala jako školačka do Lisiiného klína. Zvedla pravou ruku, pohladila vyklenutý podbřišek, pavoučím krokem docupitala přes žebra - podle toho, jak se Lisa svíjela, byla lechtivá - a objala ňadro. Potěžkala ho v dlani. Palcem přejela přes tvrdou bradavku a sametový dvorec.

Tiché spokojené steny napovídaly, jak moc se Lise tahle hra zamlouvala, a tak Sara opustila místo mezi jejíma nohama a rozhodla si pohrát i s dalšími Lisiinými přednostmi. Promnula obě bradavky mezi prsty a pak sevřela své rty nejdřív kolem jedné a pak i druhé. Horkým, vlhkým jazykem je olízla a vzápětí na ně foukla. Lisa se trhaně nadechla a sevřela pěst v Sařiných loknách a přitáhla si ji k hladovému polibku. Pánví se třela o Saru a pak ji bez milosti natlačila zpět mezi své nohy.

Sara se nebránila. Bez okolků se vrátila ke své _práci_. Vystrčila špičku jazyka a mrštně s ním přejela přes Lisiin poštěváček. Do vlasů se jí zaryly pečlivě pěstěné nehty a odsunuly je stranou, aby mohla Lisa hladově hltat každý její pohyb. Sara několikrát políbila tvrdý knoflík poštěváčku. Jemně se o něho otřela zuby. To se Lise moc líbilo, soudě podle toho, jak se jí vždy zrychlil dech. Nezanedbávala ale ani zbytek Lisiina pohlaví. Ochutnala Lisu přímo v jejím středu, odkud vyzařovalo teplo a neomylná vůně ženy. Nic z Lisy ale nevymámilo takovou reakci, jako když se Sara věnovala tomu malému citlivému místečku. Těsně před tím než začala jemně a vytrvale sát na něho vtiskla drobný polibek.

Lisa zvrátila hlavu do podušek, svíjející se jako hádě. Ústa otevřená v tichém křiku. Teplo se jí z klína šířilo do celého těla. Podbřišek jí pulzoval drobnými, slastnými křečemi. Stehny sevřela Saru a nedovolila se jí skoro pohnout. Stačilo už jen několik vteřin a žhavá koule se roztočila závratnou rychlostí a explodovala. Dech se jí zadrhnul v hrdle a z úst se vydralo táhlé zasténání. Až po několika sekundách si uvědomila, že stále svírá Saru mezi stehny a prsty pevně třímala Sařiny blonďaté lokny. Povolila stisk a Sara si opřela hlavu o její stehno a samolibě ji sledovala. Její dech lechtal Lisu na vlhké, citlivé kůži, a kdyby ji Sara začala teď znovu hladit a lízat, přidala by prsty… další orgasmus by se dostavil do necelé minuty.

Ke svému údivu se ale přistihla, že víc než po dalším vyvrcholení touží po _oplacení_ laskavosti. „Sedni si na mě,“ zachraptěla a vytáhla Saru nahoru. Ta přehoupla nohu přes její pas a naklonila se pro pusu. Lisa neodolala a tentokrát to bylo ona, kdo drancoval ústa té druhé. Po chvíli se však odtáhla. „Ty víš, jak to myslím,“ povytáhla významně obočí a rukou přejela od Sařiného hrudníku přes bříško až k upravenému Venušinu pahorku.

Sara se uculila a obkročmo nasedla Lise na obličej. Rukama se opřela o pelest postele a pevně ji sevřela rukama.

„Takže jsi přírodní blondýna,“ pronesla Lisa, důkaz přímo před očima. Sara protočila oči a netrpělivě zavrtěla pánví, aby Lise připomněla, co má dělat. Rukama sjela po svém těle a stiskla ňadro. Palcem komíhala přes bradavku ve shodném rytmu, jako se Lisa činila jazykem mezi jejíma nohama.

Ruce si Lisa položila na půlky Sařina pozadí a hnětla ho a zároveň lačně tiskla ke svému obličeji. Útočila na střed Sařiné rozkoše lízáním a sáním. Krátkými tahy pouhou špičkou jazyka a dlouhými jeho celou plochou. Ani ona se nebála zapojit zuby a jemně ale důrazně sevřít Sařiné závoje mezi ně a zatahat - což se Saře podle divokých reakcí moc líbilo - a mazlila se s vnitřkem sametových, mléčných stehen, na kterých zanechala nejednu zarudlou značku - od rtěnky i zubů.

„Prsty,“ zasyčela Sara umanutě. Zadívala se na ležící Lisu a její rudé rty sevřené kolem jejího klitorisu. Trhaně se nadechla, když Lisa vzhlédla od jejího klína a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Lisa se ušklíbla a zatahala jí přesně na hranici, kde se dělila bolest a rozkoš. Sara nevydržela. Trhaně se nadechla, napnutá stehna ji zradila a zkroutila se, když Lisa poslední pohyb zopakovala. „Chci… oh ano,“ zamručela souhlasně, když ucítila dva prsty kroužit kolem její dírky. „Ano,“ kousla se do rtu a zavlnila pánví.

Lisa se samolibě zasmála a po kratičkém dráždění splnila Saře její přání. Prsty vklouzly mezi vlhké závoje bez sebemenšího zaváhání a zkušeně našly své místo. Nejdřív jeden, pak druhý a Lisa sama zavrtěla pánví v marné snaze najít úlevu. Znásobila proto svou snahu - čím dřív udělá Saru, tím dřív udělá Sara ji - rychle zapumpovala prsty sem tam, palec přitiskla na klitoris.

Sařin projev byl čím dál hlasitější a nesrozumitelnější, dech trhanější a povrchnější. Její tělo se o několik dalších centimetrů sesunulo na Lisu, až se konečně napjalo v křeči. Její ruka vklouzla k té Lisiině a přitiskla ji silněji, její boky se jednou, dvakrát zhouply a Sara zakňučela rozkoší. Vzápětí se na Lisu málem zhroutila. Naštěstí dokázala natolik souvisle přemýšlet, že se zvládla odkulit stranou. Nechávajíc své tělo vychutnat poslední vlny orgasmu a zklidnit svůj dech. Ani si nevšimla, že se nad ni Lisa naklonila, to až když ji políbila a přehodila přes její boky stehno.

Několik minut se jen líně mazlily a šeptaly hloupá postorgasmická doznání, než se Sara opět chopila iniciativy.

„Jsi na řadě,“ zašklebila se a zaplula mezi Lisiiná stehna.

 

...

„Takže?“ zeptala se Sara o hodně, hodně později, když obě ležely vedle sebe. Pot zasychající na tělech a svaly příjemně unavené.

„Takže?“ zopakovala Lisa s povytáhnutým obočím.

„Ten recept?“ připomněla jí Sara slib ze začátku jejich společné noci.

„Říkala jsem pětkrát.“

„A to jsem splnila.“

„Ne, to, co bereš jako třetí a čtvrtý byl jeden dlouhý,“ našpulila Lisa rty jako namyšlené děcko.

Sara protočila oči, ale než mohla vůbec Lisa nějak zareagovat, byla přišpendlena jejím tělem k posteli, ruce nad hlavou v pevném stisku a boky ji Sara znehybnila oblými stehny.

„Budeš prosit, abych skončila číslem čtyři,“ slíbila jí Sara s chtíčem v očích.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kdybyste si náhodou chtěli namíchat drink, co Lisa připravila, zde je recept: http://www.absolutdrinks.com/en/drinks/golden-glow/)


End file.
